This is the Story of a Girl
by Midori Ookami
Summary: Edward left and never came back, Bella never fully got over him but her and Jacob got together. This is a songfic about when Edward comes back many years later and sees Bella through pictures on her wall…


Disclaimer: Do Not Own

Summary: Edward let and never came back, Bella never fully got over him but her and Jacob got together. This is a songfic about when Edward comes back many years later and sees Bella through pictures and other people's memories…

Edward walked though the old house, he hadn't been here for many years. The pervious owners, the Black family, had put the house up for sale as is. They would take their personal belongings down when the house was bought, everything else—mainly the old worn furniture—were included with the buying of the house.

Edwards gazed around the house where his once beloved had lived, there were pictures everywhere, many of children as they progressed though the stages of growing up. From the looks of it there were 2 boys and one girl. Edward gazed at the young children all sitting together for a picnic, they all had chocolate brown eyes, exactly like Bellas, and russet skin, like Jacob. So this is what her children looked like…

One picture sought his gaze more so than the other pictures, it was a woman, she was beautiful. Her brown hair falling over her shoulders like a curtain while her brown eyes gazed sadly at the camera. She had a fake smile planted on her face to fool the world, but Edward knew just from the picture how sad she was.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her, when she smiles  
_

Edward smiled sadly. She had grown up, but she had grown up unhappy… He looked at the other pictures and found some more of Bella, she was younger in these pictures still 18-19 her hair was a mess and she looked pale, but she was smiling at the camera, her smile seemed more sincere this time like she was hopeful. _Hopeful I would come back still. _Edwards thought sadly.

_  
How many days in the year  
She woke up with hope, but she only found tears  
Actin' so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in soles of her shoes  
How many days dissapear  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose  
_

He started walked up the old stairs, they creaked under his weight. His hand brushed against another picture, he looked at it. She was wearing his favorite colour on her—blue—her hair was neater in this picture and she wasn't so pale, but her smile wasn't as hopeful, as happy.

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls out quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say  
_

He continued up the stairs and saw a book shelf that hadn't been there before. It was filled with old books and nick knacks. He looked at the books and pulled out Bellas favorite book _Wuthering Heights _the pages were well thumbed, some of the pages were tear stained. He flipped to the last page he had read and found that if had been torn out.

_  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her, when she smiles  
_

He put the book away and continued walking though the house. He went to Charlie's room first. There was a night stand with a photograph on it. Edward walked over and wiped away some of the dust and looked at the photograph, it was of Bellas family, her, Jacob and her 2 children. She was smiling again although all the hope was out of her eyes.

_  
How many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How do we wind up this way  
Watchin' the mouths for the words I would say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes of the soles I would choose  
How do we get there today  
If we're walkin' to far from the price of the shoes  
_

He walked around the bed and saw yet another photograph that looked to have fallen under the bed. He reached over and picked it up, he was about to return it to the night stand before he saw what was in it. It was Bella she was holding a baby beaming. She looked truly happy.

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls out quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say  
_

He put it on the nightstand, and walked slowly out of the room.

_  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her, when she smiles  
_

He made his way down the hallway to her old bedroom. He reached for the doorknob and paused slightly before touching the handle and twisting it.

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls out quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say  
_

The room hadn't really changed except there were 2 beds instead of one. One of the beds were Bellas old bed, it still had the same old quilt on it.

_  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
_

He looked over the bed and saw a collage of pictures all mashed together. All the ones Bella were in she wore the same sad smile, he smiled back at her feeling as if he would start crying. He slowly looked away and gazed down at the floorboards. He picked up the loose one and looked at all the things connecting him to her teenagehood.

_  
This is the story of a girl  
Who's pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her_

He reached in and pulled out the expired plane tickets and the photos with him in them. He looked at the happy Bella; she was smiling, just happy to be with him. He reached back into the hole and pulled out Bellas old CD. He opened it and a piece of paper fell out. He leaned over and picked it up. He carefully unfolded it and began to read:

**Edward, I found everything you gave me when we were renovating the twins room. I know you never intended me too find this stuff, but that makes me wonder why you left it…**

**Anyways, I know when you're reading this I'll either be really old or dead. I just thought that I should let you know how much I love even if I can't be there to tell you directly.**

**Edward, I love you, more than you can imagine. I'll never give up on you, I'll wait for you. I'll either remain as a ghost or something or come back in my next life and find you, I'll never forget you so don't you forget about me!**

**Edward, just promise me, don't kill yourself okay? I promised you that when you left, I promised that I would keep myself safe now you do the same for me so I can find you easier when I come back.**

**Edward, I love you**

**Bella**__

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her, when she smiles

Alright, that was my first and probably last songfic. Please no flames. The song is by 'nine days' it's called 'absolutely' listen to it, it's really good! Anyways yah please review! I need constructive criticism, because I fell that I failed at writing a songfic!


End file.
